


Sick Alien

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Asta Twelvetrees Is a Good Bro, Caring Asta Twelvetrees, Coughing, Fever, Fever Dreams, Harry Vanderspeigle is Captain Hah Re, Sick Harry, Sick Harry Vanderspeigle, Upset Harry Vanderspeigle, Vomiting, Worried Asta Twelvetrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Harry Vanderspeigle is a incredibly intelligent Alien whose race is trying to destroy all human life. Harry is pretending to be a doctor how will Asta Twelvetrees react when Harry  so up at the Clinic with a fever.
Relationships: Harry Vanderspeigle & Asta Twelvetrees
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sick Alien

Warning: Vomiting but nothing to graphic 

  
Asta P.O.V 

I sighed as I walked around the Clinic wondering where the hell Harry was. *It’s not my job to make sure he gets here on time!* i thought to myself as Harry walked in. I couldn’t help but notice how Harry seemed unfocused and uncomfortable. That’s when I noticed his sweaty face and flushed cheeks.   
  
“Harry What the Hell!” I whisper-yelled at him 

“Huh?” Harry responded in that monotone voice

I put the back of my hand on his cheek and then the palm of my hand to his forehead. I knew I made the right choice when he leaned into my touch instead of backing away. 

“Go home You’re Sick” I told him bluntly 

“What?” He asked

I was torn between thinking *The dumbass why is he here* and *Poor guy he looks so sick* 

“You probably caught the flu bug that was going around” I told him 

“But I haven’t...caught anything” he mumbled 

I smiled softly at him sometimes he seemed to take things way to literally. Other times he just did thing that were straight up disturbing. Like the time he opened Sam’s coffin and sniffed him. 

“C’mon I’ll drive you home” I told him guiding him towards the exit 

I didn’t feel comfortable letting him drive home himself have seeing how he had been acting. He wasn’t acting like his cocky, odd self and it was a shame he wasn’t feeling well. 

Half way through the drive I noticed Harry had wrapped his arm loosely around his stomach.

“Harry” I called “You okay?” 

“My stomach feels weird” he slurred

I froze I did NOT need Harry Vanderspeigle puking his guts out in my car.

“Harry I have not asked much of you but DO NOT throw up in MY car” I begged him 

He hummed and closed his eyes resting his head on his against the window. I tried to drive slow so he didn’t bash his head against the glass.

During the drive I noticed Harry had fallen asleep and realized I made the right call driving him home.

“Harry” I spoke shaking him gentle 

He groaned and opened his dark blue eyes, his Fever glazed eyes. I helped him to his room and he laid down. I decided to pretend I didn’t hear the small sigh he made when he laid down. I turned to leave when I heard Harry whimper.

“Harry?” I whispered

“Stay?” He asked slurring

I froze I wasn’t good at taking care of sick people I shook my head I couldn’t stay.

“No i have to go to work I’ll check up on you later” I told him

I don’t know why I made the promise to check up on him but I did and he’d probably ask about it when he felt better if he wasn’t out of it enough to even remember.

He looked so crestfallen when I told him I wouldn’t stay and shifted awkwardly. I sighed and walked over to his bed pulling the duvet up and over his shoulders.

“Look just rest and drink plenty of fluids you’ll feel better in no time” I told him before heading out

——————————————————————————  
I came back to Harry’s little cabin around 4:45PM I wished I could have been here sooner but with Harry out of Commission my shift seemed to last longer. I took out my key I had...borrowed from Harry. How else was I going to get in??

I unlocked the door and walked towards his bedroom after re-locking the front door hearing a little whimper come from his bedroom. 

“Harry” I whispered shaking him 

He woke up right away and looked around seeming  
disoriented.

“Hey hey just me” I reassured reaching out to his forehead and was rather worried when he felt warmer then before. 

I sorted through my bag and pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. He seemed unhappy at the item in his mouth but didn’t say anything about it.

The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of his mouth it read *102.4* I frowned that was starting to get rather high. This train of thought was stopped when I was Harry’s eyes widened and his face take on an odd shade of green. 

“Damn” I mumbled pulling Harry up and shoved his head in a trash can he had. 

“What are you—“ he began but he cut himself off when he began gagging 

I frowned when he started dry-heaving I knew how uncomfortable that was and how you just wanted it to stop. 

“Okay breathe, breathe” I told him rubbing his back hoping take even if it was just as uncomfortable and unhealthy he could throw up bile. 

Harry had taken a deep breathe and then another before he threw up. I looked away and continued to rub his back. He pulled his head out of the trash can and moved back into his bed to lay down. 

I sat down on the other side of his bed and turned to look at him.

“So what’d you dream about?” I asked and Harry turned his head

“What?” He asked and I smiled softly he’d been saying that a lot today 

“When I came back you were having a nightmare” I told him 

“I don’t remember” he responded after awhile

“Fever dreams suck” I added and Harry hummed

Harry and I stayed like that for a while and for a second I thought he’d fallen asleep before he groaned and rolled onto his stomach turning his head to the side.

“Hey you okay?” I asked 

“Can’t sleep” Harry mumbled 

I frowned it wasn’t surprising sometimes people who got this sick just felt too terrible to sleep. I know I’ve gotten like that before when I was still a kid though. It was like Harry’s immune system was...brand new. 

“I’ll be right back” I told him and rummaged through my bag. I had thrown together what I like to call a “Sick Day Gift Box” for him before coming back.

A “Sick Day Gift Box” usually contains Candles  
Fresh flowers, Rose oil and rosewater spray, Vitamins, Juice, Throat-soothing candies, A jar or two of homemade soup, Some simple crackers, A new pair of cute socks, Magazines, Adult coloring books and colored pencils, Tissues, Lip balm, Applesauce, Lavender Oil

“What’s that?” Harry asked pointing lazily to the box. 

“It’s a box of thing I deem necessary for sick people” I told him grabbing the lavender oil

I dabbed some of the oil on my pointer and index finger moved my fingers to rest in Harry’s temples when he moved away.

“What is that?” He asked sounding alarmed 

I rolled my eyes “Lavender Oil” I told him “Helps with Headaches and Helps people sleep”

Harry still looked skeptical but didn’t flinch away when I point my fingers on his forehead again and began to massage his temples. Harry visibly relaxed and was asleep within minutes.

I thought about leaving but his high fever was making me nervous and yes I check his temperature while he was sleeping. It went up again..

I decided to crash on the couch in his living room knowing Harry would probably be asleep for the rest of the night. When he woke up I would leave and he could watch Mindless Television or something like that.

I woke up feeling like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to see Harry staring at me a confused look on his face. Then It all came back to me, His Fever, me crashing on his couch.

“Hey Harry” I spoke “Feeling better?” I asked while packing my stuff up

Harry sniffed he still sounded stuffed up “A little better” he admitted 

“Good I brought soup and applesauce if you want that” I told him

Harry gave a small smile and nodded before breaking out into a coughing fit. I went over to him and patted his back until the fit died down. 

“Better?” I asked again and Harry nodded 

“Well I better getting going” I told him 

I felt Harry reach out and grab him left wrist and I turned around to face him. 

“Stay?” Harry asked giving a lopsided grin

“Sure” I responded 

Turns out spending my weekend taking care of Harry Vanderspeigle wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s where I found the “Sick Day Gift Box” stuff I added a few things that weren’t on the website enjoy...I guess
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.thekitchn.com/what-to-put-in-a-gift-box-for-a-sick-friend-249507%3famp=1


End file.
